The Blond Reaper
by Angelica-Lawren
Summary: Sasuke never expected to die young, unfortunately a certain blond reaper wasn't too aware of his request for life. SasuNaru


**The Blonde Reaper**

**A/N: Hope you folks down in that SasuNaru like this one.()**

* * *

Prologue: He dies?!?! But it's the first chapter!!

* * *

Sasuke by nature, expected to live a long and healthy life. Have some kids, have a business, live 

lavish happy life. He was an honor role student who excelled in all his studies. He was an excellent

athlete at any sport he ever tried out for, and had the cheerleader girlfriend on his arm. You could

say he was the all around most popular guy in school, which he was by the way.

And these are the thoughts of a dying boy whose body layed a crumpled mess in the middle of

intersection. Of course most of you are wondering just how he ended up there.

Let's review.

Sasuke was running. (He always does this for exercise.) While stopping at a corner he saw a

blonde boy standing in the middle of the road with the orange jumpsuit and furry thing on top.

There was a truck speeding towards him.

Sasuke did the most normal thing possible.

He stood there.

What the hell did god expect him to do? No one else noticed the truck speeding towards the boy as

well. And so it was, Sasuke watched the truck pass right through the boy. There was no impact no

sound of bones cracking apart. It went right through the boy. Sasuke's eyes could only widen.

He looked at the woman next to him who was smiling for no apparent reason.

No one else had seen so, Sasuke turned a blind eye.

And as Sasuke walked across the street, he was obvious to the man hole he passed over suddenly

whizzed towards him in an explosion of sorts.

He was dying, there was a manhole sticking out from the other side of him.

And this brings us to our current situation.

So we resume back into reality.

Sasuke coughed as his thoughts and life flashed before his eyes.

He was so young.

I mean the most he knew about yaoi was the whole "Take me now my anus is yours!"

He didn't even know where his anus was!

He was popular.

He was awesomely-

"Sasuke Uchiha, finally got to off the smug little bastard."

Sasuke struggled to angle his body right.

A blonde, an American most likely, and smiling while he lay there dying in a pool of his own blood,

And with a notepad and scythe?

"B-blonde a-asshole…" and these were Sasuke Uchiha's dying words.

"Hey! You can see me? Hey! Hey? Are you okay? Oh yeah…"

We're in for one hell of a ride.

* * *

"Doctor we're losing him, I don't think------------"………

"Our son!--------------"………

"….."……………

"Sasuke Uchiha, welcome to my world. Population 0! Why? Because we're dead!"……..

"……………."

A light…hope.

* * *

When Sasuke awoke he realized he was no longer lying in a pool of his own blood. To be more

precise he was lying on bed that had silk white sheets. His vision was blurred and filled with far too

much light. And of course the brightness of it was far too intense so he did what any other person

would do. He groaned loudly and pulled the sheets over his head. Sasuke suddenly sat up and

observed his surroundings.

There was a large window; the room looked like a regular hospital room.

He pushed himself out of bed and walked towards the window.

He lazily whipped the last bit of tiredness from his face, and yawned.

He froze as he stared out the window. Everything was warped; the building, the houses, the trees,

the birds, everything from his window. The birds resembled skeletal mockery of their true façade.

The trees were twisted in an abrupt manor, as though a child was playing clay of the sort. And the

buildings twisted into the stormy gray clouds that filled the sky.

Sasuke fell backwards landing on his butt.

There was a twist of a door knob behind him.

Sasuke immediately stood up.

It was the blonde boy.

"So you're awake now."

The boy was grinning.

The door burst open and sarcastic looking man with a mask and a headband covering half his face

appeared.

"You're early?!" said the loud blonde.

Sasuke meanwhile was still in shock.

"-besides! I found him so that means I get to welcome him and-"

Sasuke looked at the two arguing, well mostly the blonde where as the other guy was just rolling

his eyes.

"Could someone please tell me…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!" exclaimed Sasuke.

The blonde pushed the taller man out of the way.

"I'd like to be the first to welcome you to Les Prises De l'Oublie(1)! My name is Naruto!" the boy

said excitedly.

"Le pretzel what?" said Sasuke.

"Let me elaborate…Your dead!" Naruto said smiling.

There was a loud thump and Sasuke would wake with a large bump on his head.

* * *

Hey look it's NEW!!!! And shiny!!!!! 

(1)Oblivion's Holds

Show me some love and hit that review button if you want more.


End file.
